Pokemon Moon
by CrystalMidnight18
Summary: Insipred by Gen VII. It has been 12 years since Sabrina has moved from the Kanto Region with her mother to Alola. During her adventures, she met many friends and even became the first Pokemon League Champion of the recently built Pokemon League. But it's been 12 years and Sabrina has had many adventures and made many friends. What new adventures does Alola hold for her?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the café with a notebook before me. Slvyeon was sound asleep against my chest, with her paws on my chest and her head resting in the crook of my neck. I had one hand on her to support her body and could feel her gentle breathing beneath it. Raichu was surfing around the table, being careful to stay close to me and invade anyone else's space. Flareon was resting at my feet, his head resting on his paws while he lazily watched the Alolan people come in and out of the Poke Center. Vaporeon was over by the fountain, gazing into the water and watching her reflection. Umbreon sat across from me, his red eyes boring holes into me. Finally, I turned and looked at him. He had recently become the jealous type and I had a feeling that he was not reacting well to Slvyeon sleeping on me.

"Don't tell me, you're jealous?" I asked.

Umbreon closed his eyes and turned his head away from me with a 'hmph'. Getting down from the chair, he started walking over to his poke ball.

"Umbreon, don't be like that." I said, trying to reach over to pet him.

I was too late by the time my hand got close to him. Umbreon tapped his poke ball with his paw and was sucked back inside. I sighed. He was going to pout until I paid more attention to him which could take hours depending on how sour he was. Slvyeon was still sound asleep, not at all disturbed by my voice or the shifting I had done. Taking a sip of my Komala Coffee, I went back to my notes and reviewed them. Recently, I had been helping the professor with his research into Pokémon moves and their connection to their relationship with their Trainer at the time. Umbreon had been giving some interesting data with how he had been acting lately but there seemed to be a direct correlation with how well and how fierce Pokémon battled and how well their relationship was to their trainer.

I leaned back in my seat and frowned. Umbreon and I had been training for years and yet his attitude was getting worse by the day. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. I would have to talk to the professor and get his opinion on the matter and see if there was anything I could do. I listened to Slvyeon's slow breathing and the occasional noise Vaporeon made to her reflection. It was quiet besides that. It must have been about 11 o'clock by that time, surely people had already started their days. The door swooshed open and I felt Slvyeon's ear twitch, but she stayed asleep. I kept my eyes closed and continued to think about Umbreon. Surely there was something I could do to help the situation.

"Sabrina?" A husky voice said.

I frowned, I knew that voice. Opening one eye, I saw a very handsome blond man standing before me. I sat up a little and blinked. I knew him, but why was it taking me so long to recall his name? His blond hair was tied back into a bun on the back of his head, only a section of long bangs was left out and they covered a small portion of his face. His green eyes were intense, but there was something warm behind them as well.

"Gladion?" I finally asked.

The man smiled. I had gotten it right. I scrambled to stand up, my chair protesting and I scooted it away from me. Flareon had jumped up and was eyeing Gladion warily, a small growl rumbling in his throat.

"Flareon, stop that." I scolded and he stopped growling.

My scolding didn't stop him from continuing to stand guard and watch Gladion carefully though. I gently placed Slvyeon on the chair I had been sitting on just a moment before and stepped out from behind the table. Gladion smiled, chuckling at the lengths I had to go through just to get up and step towards him. We embraced and it was so soothing to be in each other's arms once more. We held the hug for just a moment longer than we probably should have and then separated. He held me at arm's length and looked me up and down, causing me to blush slightly.

"You've grown so much since the last time I saw you. You're a young woman now!" Gladion exclaimed before releasing him from his grip.

"And what about you? You're a man now. Last time I saw you, you were still just a teenage punk." I replied.

I took a moment to look over him. He was taller than me, but only by a few inches. He was slim and muscular at the same time, reminding me of a swimmer's build. But his eyes were still the same and that warmed my heart just a little.

"So, what have you been up to? It's been so long since the last time we saw each other…" Gladion started, trailing off towards the end.

The last time we had saw each other had not been pleasant, but I didn't want to recall the memory at the moment.

"It's been six years if you can believe it. I haven't really been up to much. I'm still Pokémon League Champion so I've been performing my duties for that, but I've also been helping the professor with his research from time to time. What about you? Surely you've completed your island challenge by now." I asked, curious as to why he hadn't been to challenge me yet.

"I completed the trials a long time ago, but that was enough for me. Besides, I knew I wouldn't be able to beat a strong, capable champion like yourself. After the island challenge, I just concentrated on getting stronger." He replied.

"You went to the other regions, didn't you?"

"Yes actually. It was wonderful, they have such a different system over there. Maybe we can catch up sometime soon and I can tell you all about it."

"I would love that. When did you get in?"

"Actually, I'm just getting in now."

"Have you gone to see Lillie yet? Where are you staying?"

"No, I haven't seen Lillie yet and I was thinking about catching a ferry over to Akala Island and staying at the hotel there."

At that moment, Flareon wedged himself between us and looked sharply up at Gladion. He was not pleased at having been ignored for so long nor did he entirely trust Gladion in the first place. I looked down at Flareon in astonishment, slightly embarrassed that he would do such a thing. Gladion simply laughed and bent down to look at Flareon.

"Hello there. It's nice to meet you." Gladion said, holding out his hand.

Flareon cautiously sniffed Gladion's hand but didn't reach forward to nuzzle him. He still wasn't sure about Gladion. Gladion and I chuckled at his behavior. Gladion stood up and I remembered what we had been talking about before.

"I cannot allow you to stay in a hotel, especially one so expensive. I have a spare room available at my house. You can stay there until you figure out what you're going to do now that you're back." I said, my tone implying that there was no arguing with me.

"I can't intrude upon you." Gladion protested, despite my tone.

"It's not an intrusion. Besides, you're my best friend's brother. I'm not going to let you stay in a hotel when I have a perfectly free room for you to stay in." I said, gathering my things.

Slvyeon was awake and looking at me curiously before stretching and jumping down from the seat. I gathered all their poke balls, deciding to leave them out for the walk home. I tried briefly to see if Umbreon would come out, but he was still being stubborn so I left him inside his ball. I called to Vaporeon and she came dashing over. With most of my party gathered, I turned towards Gladion.

"Let's go." I said, still not taking no for an answer.

Gladion huffed, but followed us out. Flareon had positioned himself between Gladion and myself once again while the others just roamed about. Once we were outside of the Poke Center, I walked towards the path that led to the Pokémon League and whistled long and high. Gladion stared at me, eyebrow raised as to what I was doing. I held up a finger for him to wait and in a minute, Glaceon came racing down the slope and skidded to a halt just before me.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

Glaceon closed her eyes in delight and voiced it before turning and joining the others. With everyone gathered, I started heading towards home. With the money I made from the Pokémon League, I had managed to purchase a house in Tapu Village. It was a short walk from the café and we were there within a couple of minutes. I unlocked my house and let all of my Pokémon inside first before stepping in and letting Gladion in behind me. I turned on the lights and closed the door behind Gladion.

"Where's Incineroar?" Gladion asked, noticing that the large Pokémon was not present.

"She's with the professor right now. He wanted to study her moves and she was excited since she's been battling in the Battle Royal with him. She absolutely loves fighting in there." I explained, putting my bag down and taking the poke balls out of it.

I placed the poke balls on the floor in the corner and then took my shoes off, placing them beside the door. Gladion followed suit and looked at the poke ball I had in my hand curiously. It was then that I finally noticed his suit case.

"Umbreon has been acting up lately and he was jealous of Slvyeon sleeping on me earlier." I explained, tossing the ball and finally getting Umbreon to come out.

Umbreon sat with his back turned towards me, his face turned up into the air with his eyes closed. He was still mad and I sighed. Of course he wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. Quietly, I snuck up behind him and then started tickling his sides. He fell onto his back, squirming beneath my hands and giving out barky laughs. He managed to wriggle out from my tickling fingers and got ready to pounce. I pretended to be afraid and he launched himself at me. I caught him easily in my arms and cuddle him to me. He rubbed his cheek against mine and after a moment I put him down. At that moment, he noticed Gladion and went on the defensive.

"Umbreon, this is Gladion. A friend." I said, emphasizing the word 'friend'.

Umbreon looked from Gladion to me and the back to Gladion before relaxing his pose, but he was still on defense. I chuckled and patted his head before heading towards the kitchen and waving Gladion forward. I gave him a brief tour of the house, Umbreon by my side the whole time. Once we got to the kitchen, I turned towards Gladion.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked.

Gladion shook his head.

"Go get settled and I'll make us some lunch. Feel free to take a shower if you want." I said.

"Thank you, Sabrina. For all of this." He said sincerely.

I waved my hand to dismiss him and he smiled before heading towards the spare room. Umbreon watched him leave before looking back up at me.

"If you're nice, I'll give you a Poke Bean." I said and Umbreon barked happily.

I smiled and tossed him a red bean which he gobbled up quickly. I checked the food bowls quickly to make sure that everyone still had plenty of food before starting to make something for Gladion and myself. In the many years that I had been living in Alola, I had figured out how to make many of the delicious meals that the Alolan's were so fond of. Deciding that noodles were the way to go, I set about making Z-noodles and all the spices that went along with them. At some point, I heard the shower in the bathroom turn on and knew that Gladion had taken me up on the offer of a shower. It was perfect because then that gave me plenty of time to cook our meal. Lunch was just about done when Gladion came back into the kitchen. He had on a pair of black capris and a plain white t-shirt. He was toweling his hair off and I smiled at him.

"Take a seat at the table. Lunch is almost finished." I said.

"It smells delicious." He replied, sitting down at the table.

A few minutes later, the noodles were done and I made up two serving trays before carefully bringing them over to the table. I placed one in front of Gladion and then placed the other where I sat down. Gladion smiled gratefully and looked down at his food with barely contained excitement. I giggled at him but stopped him from going to take a bite.

"Give it a minute or else you'll burn your mouth." I said.

Gladion frowned for a moment but nodded. I watched him for a moment and then blew on my food to cool it slightly. Once he realized what I was doing, he followed suit. After it had cooled down slightly, we began to eat. Gladion could hardly contain himself and within ten minutes he had finished his meal, spices and all. He must have been travelling for a long time without a homemade meal. I finished my meal a few minutes after Gladion and sat back. I thought for a moment before getting up and grabbing our dishes to bring to the kitchen.

"Let me help with those." Gladion said, starting to stand up.

"You stay there. I'm going to make some tea and then you are going to tell me all about your adventures across the regions." I said.

Gladion froze for a minute, not sure if he should ignore my request or stay put. After a second, he sat back down and I brought the dishes over to the sink It didn't take me long to make some tea and I grabbed some honey from the cabinet as well and brought the tea and honey over to the table. Once we were both situated comfortably, I looked at Gladion.

"So tell me about the last 6 years." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Gladion and I talked for hours although it mostly consisted of him talking and me listening. He had so many awesome adventures during his travels and I almost envied him for a moment, but I knew that Alola was my true home. I didn't realize how late it was getting until the sun was starting to rise. A thought occurred to me and before I could say anything, Eevee and Raichu came racing through the house as I heard the sound of the door click open.

I turned and watched as Eeve jumped up just as the door opened and nearly knocked Ilima to the ground. He chuckled, but held on as Eevee shouted it's delight and Raichu raced around them. I shook my head as I watched them and Ilima shut the door behind him, heading further into the house. He paused when he looked up and saw Gladion at the table. Blinking a couple of times, recognition finally dawned on his face and he kept a straight face. His pink hair was still damp from a recent shower and his clothes were fresh. Today he was wearing his white pants with the bottoms rolled up slightly and a light grey polo.

"I swear, sometimes I think my Raichu likes you better than me." I said and evoked a smile from Ilima at last.

"You know that's not true. She absolutely adores you." Ilima replied, placing Eevee on the ground to its dismay.

Taking his shoes off, he placed them by the door and then came fully into the house. I tilted my head to the side and up slightly as Ilima came over and planted a kiss on my cheek. I watched Gladion as he did it and something in his eyes turned steely before he composed himself back into neutral. I looked up at Ilima and smiled. He was far too polite to do anything further than just kissing my cheek but he winked at me and made me blush.

"How is everyone?" I asked, turning serious for a moment.

"That Mudbray is still hitting me with Mud-Slap every time I get close to it, but I got closer to it than I have been able to before today. It's going to take a bit more coaxing before it's going to let me touch it, but I think it's coming along well." Ilima said, grabbing himself a cup of tea from the kitchen before sitting down next to me.

I turned towards Gladion. He was staring at us in silence. He had yet to say a word or greet Ilima and something told me that this was going to be a bad situation. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too terrible. I took a sip of my tea and Ilima brushed my hair off my shoulder, smiling at me before turning towards Gladion, the two men sizing each other up. Grey eyes staring daggers into green eyes.

"So sorry, how rude of me to not greet you. Hello Gladion. It's been awhile." Ilima said over his cup of tea.

"Yes, it has. I just got back from my travels. What was that about a Mudbray? Do you raise them now instead of being Captain? Surely, you've retired by now." Gladion said, smooth as ice.

I sucked in a breath. That was a low blow, but if it upset Ilima, he didn't show it. He simply chuckled before taking a sip of tea and setting it down on the table in front of him.

"Yes, I've retired from being Captain but I am not raising Mudbray. Sabrina and I started a sanctuary a few years back for Pokémon that had been injured or abandoned by their trainer, although recently we're branched out to helping wild Pokémon as well. The Mudbray I was referring to was badly abused by its Trainer and it doesn't trust humans because of it, but I've been working with him for a few months now and he's slowly making progress." Ilima explained.

"Sabrina, how do you help this organization?" Gladion asked, turning his attention back to me.

"Recently I'll take in the Pokémon that need a more intimate setting to recover rather than a large, open space. But I also help with finding Trainers that will adopt some of the Pokémon that are healthy and helping out with the rehabilitate and release portion of the sanctuary." I explained.

"What about your Champion duties?" He asked.

"Sometimes there isn't a lot to do so I have time to help others, like the Professor and Ilima here. Besides, I want to help the Alola region as much as I can." I said, taking another sip of tea.

"What about these Pokémon? Are they yours or fosters?" Gladion asked, still not taking his eyes off of me.

"These are mine actually, although some of them started out as fosters. Umbreon, for example, was an Eevee I was fostering and the Eevee you see now is a foster as well." I replied.

I looked between Ilima and Gladion. They both had their eyes fixed on me and it was unsettling for a moment. I knew I was going to need to have a glass of wine to survive the night with these two and it took all my strength not to sigh visibly in front of them.

"Ilima, is there anyone at the sanctuary right now?" Gladion asked.

"There are no people there for the night but Arcanine and Growlithe are on guard in case anything happens." Ilima explained.

"And what do they do if something happens? What about if one of the Pokémon gets hurt?" Gladion purposed.

"Sabrina's Blissey and my Chansey are on site and medically trained so they will be able to handle if anyone gets hurt right away. Arcanine will always stay there to protect the Pokémon while Growlithe will come and get us if anything should happen, whether that be a break in or someone has gotten hurt." He explained coolly.

I stood up from my chair and both men turned their attention to me. It was mildly disturbing and I had to shake off the emotions I was feeling for a moment before looking back at both of them. No one said anything for a moment and even Eevee looked confused. Raichu floated up to me and peered into my face for a minute.

"Chu?" She asked.

"No Raichu, I'm fine." I replied.

"Chu." She replied.

I smiled at her and she smiled at me before rubbing her nosed against mine and then flying off. I turned back to the men. Eevee was now in Ilima's lap and he was putting him gently to Eevee's delight. Umbreon had come to stand beside me and looked at me before placing himself between the two men and myself. He was as protective as ever and he must not have liked the atmosphere in the room.

"I'm going to start preparing dinner. You two carry on." I said.

I turned without waiting for a reply and Umbreon stayed put. He was going to keep a close eye on the men. I headed to the porch and peeked outside. Everyone was playing happily or lazing about in the sun's rays.

"Don't forget to come eat everyone." I called before heading back inside.

Once back inside, I went to the kitchen and thought about what I could make for dinner. I had already made noodles that day and didn't want to make another pasta dish. I didn't have all the ingredients for sushi. I did have some steaks that needed to be eaten soon and I decided to make those for dinner. Once I had decided what to make for dinner, I grab a bottle of wine and some glasses and poured myself a glass before bringing the wine and other glasses over to the table and retreated quickly. I set about making a fresh salad to start and put it in the fridge to keep cool while I made the rest of the food. I made the rice and vegetable sides first and placed them in the oven to keep them warm while I headed outside with the steaks in tow. Flareon was basking in the sun and I called him over to start the grill, giving him a tiny bite of steak as a reward.

Once the grill was heated, it wasn't long before the seasoned steaks were done and ready to be eaten. I headed inside and in a last-minute decision, I wrapped up the steaks and popped them in the over as well. I took a sip of wine and was in the middle of preparing chocolate and vanilla parfaits when I felt arms wrap around me. I jumped slightly and heard a husky chuckle behind me. It was Ilima. I relaxed into his hold and smiled as he kissed along my shoulders and the crook of my neck.

"Did you have a long day?" I asked.

I felt him shrug behind me.

"It was long while I was waiting to come home to you." He whispered.

I turned in his arms and looked up at him. My god he was so beautiful. He smiled down at me sweetly and then bent his head to mine. I closed my eyes as our foreheads rested against each other and let out a long sigh. He was so comforting and for a moment, I completely forgot about the tension of the day.

"You know we don't live together?" I reminded him, finally replying to his comment.

"Don't remind me. When are you going to say yes?" He asked.

"When I believe the time in right." I replied.

"Sabrina, it's been two years. The time is right." Ilima said, practically begging.

"Ilima." I warned.

"Alright, alright. I'll back off." He said.

I kept my eyes closed and we gently started to sway back and forth. It was so lovely being in his arms. I was lost in the moment and then I remembered that I was entertaining a guest and it was not the man that was currently holding me. I pulled my head away from Ilima's and glanced behind him. Gladion was on the porch, video chatting someone that I couldn't make out. I relaxed for a moment and turned back towards Ilima. His grey eyes were serious, his smile gone.

"Tell me the truth. Are you going to be okay with him being here?" Ilima whispered.

For a moment, I couldn't understand why he would ask such a question. Gladion would never do anything to harm me, but then I remembered the last time we had seen each other. I had been a mess afterwards and Ilima had been there to see that and help me slowly pick up the pieces. I cringed at the memory and Ilima pulled me closer to him.

"Just remember that I'm here now. Okay?" Ilima asked.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. His gentle smile returned and he bent his head down to mine, placing a feather light kiss on my lips. It only lasted a few moments before he pulled away and smiled at me once more. I smiled back and then turned back to my work. He rested his head on my shoulder, his arms still around me. It didn't take me long to finish up the parfaits and stick them in the freezer. I made Ilima go set the table while I got the food ready. I brought the food over to the table and placed it down and by the time Ilima and I had just poured ourselves more wine, Gladion sat down at the table again.

"Sorry. Lillie wanted to video chat and check in. She's glad I'm safe and she told me to tell you that you better call her tomorrow or else she's coming here to personally scold the both of us." Gladion explained, looking at me.

I laughed. I missed my best friend terribly and for a heartbeat, I thought about not calling her so that she would be left with no choice but to come and see me. I dismissed the thought and decided to call her tomorrow in the morning. All of us idly chatted while we ate our dinner which the two men could not stop raving about how delicious everything was. By the end of the meal, we all sat back and sipped our wines with full stomachs.

"There's also parfait." I said and the two men groaned.

"I don't think I could eat another bite." Gladion confessed.

"I must decline despite of how delicious it surely must be." Ilima said.

I chuckled and we all sat there in quiet thought while sipping our wine, trying to make our stomachs digested faster. All of my party and my foster Eevee had finished eating by that point and some of them were even heading to bed. Raichu, Umbreon, and Eevee were the only ones that didn't sleep in their balls although Eevee didn't have a ball at the moment. I glanced at the clock in the kitchen and noticed that it was already 10 o'clock. The time had flown by. I stretched and yawned. It had been a long day and I was more than ready to cuddle up under the covers and sleep. Finishing my wine, I stood and Ilima followed suit.

"It's been a long day and I think we're all ready for bed." I said.

Gladion nodded and Ilima grabbed my now empty glass of wine and kissed my cheek.

"Why don't you go jump in the shower? I'll clean up here." He said.

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at him.

Gladion stood up, a bit awkward and not sure what to do. I looked at him for a moment before I felt a paw on my leg. Looking down, I saw Umbreon and smiled. Bending down, I picked him up and snuggled him in my arms for a moment, kissing his cheek. He barked happily before I placed him back on the ground and he padded over to his bed in the dining room before curling up in it. Raichu and Eevee were already fast asleep in their shared bed. I turned back towards Gladion and nodded to him.

"Goodnight Gladion." I said.

"Goodnight Sabrina." He murmured in reply.

I walked past him and headed for my bedroom. I grabbed one of my silk night gowns before heading into the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom. My shower was short and blissful and when I got out, I blow-dried my hair so that it fell in soft waves around my shoulder. I slipped into my night gown which was a light pink. The top and bottom were embroidered with lace and it was one of my better night gowns. Heading into the bedroom, I noticed that Ilima was already under the covers presumably with just his boxers on. I crawled into bed and found out that I was correct.

Ilima pulled me close to him and I snuggled up against his chest. His skin was warm and I was comforted by his arm around me. He kissed my forehead and I sighed against his chest. Ilima ran the tips of his fingers over the exposed skin of my back and I closed my eyes. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"I love you." He whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He looked down at me, his eyes blazing and passionate. We had only said those three words to each other a few times and although they were true, it almost seemed like too much to say. Both of us were so polite that we often forgot to express our true feelings at time. I smiled gently up at him.

"I love you too." I whispered in response.

We leaned towards each other and shared a heated, passionate kiss before pulling apart to take a deep breath. Ilima showered me in kisses for the next few minutes before we held each other tightly. The only other time I saw him this passionate was when he was battling with his Pokémon. He brushed his nose against mine and I couldn't help but smile.

"Please be mine forever." He whispered.

"And you mine." I replied.

I didn't hesitate as I replied. I knew that I wanted him and that he wanted me. We had been together for two years already and it was obvious that he loved me and didn't want to leave me. He had even told me that he couldn't imagine his life without me and at this point, I couldn't imagine mine without him as well. We fell asleep holding each other tightly, secure in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up in Ilima's arms. His body was warm and inviting and I didn't want to get out of bed. I snuggled closer into his arms and he held me tightly. He murmured quietly in his sleep, not waking up fully. I closed my eyes and snuggled further into his chest, listening to his slow heartbeat. This was the man I loved and he maybe he was right. Maybe it was time for us to move in together. He had been begging me for months and I had stubbornly refused. There was a house that he had picked out just for the two of us, the house that he wanted to start a family in. I had never managed to get him to tell me if he bought it or not, but I had refused to agree to move in with him.

I loved Ilima and I didn't want to lose him. I wanted to be with him more than ever and maybe it was time that I finally said yes to him. Brushing my lips against his, I kissed Ilima awake. He responded by crushing my body to his and intensifying the kiss. Minutes passed before I laid my hand against his chest and pushed. Instantly, he stopped his advances and looked at me with heated eyes.

"We should stop." I said huskily.

I could tell that he didn't want to, but he nodded in agreement.

He began to smother me in sweet gentle kisses and I couldn't help but laugh. He made me so happy. Finally, we got out of bed and began to get ready for the day. I pulled on a beige skirt that went to my knees and a navy halter top. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and then turned to see Ilima had gotten dressed as well. Today, he was dressed rather formally. He had on his white pants rolled up slightly, a gray short sleeved dress shirt, and beige and light pink pull over sweater. I smiled at him.

"You look like when we first met." I said, recalling the day like it was yesterday.

"You were stunning that day. I remember watching you battle and how in sync you were with your Pokémon. It was breathing taking. In fact, you're still breath taking." Ilima said, coming over to give me a swift passionate kiss.

We walked out into the kitchen holding hands and I had to pull away in order to catch the bouncing toddler that threw himself into my arms.

"Auntie!" Haru shrieked.

I was so surprised that I hugged him in shock while I looked up to see Lillie and Hau standing in the kitchen with Gladion.

"Oh my!" I said, breathless.

I swung the wiggling toddler around to his delight and hugged him fiercely to my chest before putting him back down on the ground.

"You're getting so big!" I exclaimed.

"Haru's gonna beat daddy one day!" The kid said gleefully before getting distracted by the Pokemon and going to play with them

I rushed up to Lillie and hugged her tightly. It had been far too long since I had seen my best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" I asked, glaring at Hau in accusation.

Hau held up his hands and pointed to his wife. "It was her idea."

"I haven't seen you in so long and I figured I could use my brother as a perfect excuse to bombard you." Lillie said, stepping out of my hug and smiling brightly at me.

"You don't need an excuse to come visit." I scolded.

Before I could fuse over everyone and make breakfast, Hau pointed out that they had picked up breakfast for us all. Hau and Ilima greeted each other, the two having become closer recently. Gladion was playing with Haru in the backyard and I felt content with life. All of the people that I cared about dearly were in my house and it was an amazing feeling. I looked at Ilima with all the love in my heart and he returned the gaze. Lillie smiled and then we sat down with coffee.

"Tell me how you are doing." Lillie said, looking at me from across her coffee cup.

"I'm good." I said, not knowing the answer that she was looking for.

"Is it hard having Gladion here? I can force him to come back with me if you want." She said, gauging my reaction.

"No, it's fine. In fact, I'm happy that he's back. It's been good seeing him again and catching up."

"What has Ilima thought about it?"

I thought for a moment. I knew that Ilima wasn't exactly thrilled that Gladion was back, but I knew he was also way too polite than to say so.

"I know that he's worried about me. He saw what happened last time and I think he's trying to protect me from something like that happening again, even if it is losing Gladion as a friend this time…" I said, trailing off. I didn't want to think about last time.

Lillie watched me carefully and then set her cup down.

"I know that there are some unresolved things between you and Gladion, but I don't want that getting in the way of your happiness. You and Ilima have something great and I don't want my bonehead of a brother ruining that." Lillie said sternly, almost like she was lecturing Haru and not me.

I laughed and took a sip of my coffee.

"Yes mother." I said.

We both laughed and then continued to chat while the men chatted as well, eventually all of us sitting down to eat our breakfast. It was a chaotic morning, but it was pure happiness and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Ilima kiss me in front of everyone before leaving for the sanctuary. He needed to make sure that everyone was okay for a few hours before being able to come back and spend the rest of the day with everyone. Instead of doing more research, I decided to take the day to myself and spend time with Lillie. We went shopping together, Hau and Gladion meeting us for lunch. They day seemed to fly by and Hau managed to get a babysitter for most of the night so the adult could actually spend time together. Lillie and I made dinner together. All of us spent the night catching up and laughing and having a little too much to drink. Ilima got everyone's attention for a toast.

"As you know, my dear Sabrina and I have been happily together for a few years now. I wanted to make this toast for her. Sabrina, you manage to brighten everyone's lives that you are a part of. Your smile could replace the sun and I don't think anyone would notice. You are so caring and passionate about what you do and there is no one more strong or more brave than you. You have managed to accomplish so much at such a young age and it didn't take me very long to fall in love with you. From the moment I saw you, I knew that you were special. That's why I wanted to gather our dearest friends together and share this moment with them," Ilima kneeled in front of me and pulled a small square from his pocket, "Sabrina, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of your life with me?" He said, opening the ring box.

I took a moment to admire the ring. The center stone was a brilliant blue moonstone and it was surrounded by creamy opals. It was unique and beautiful and absolutely perfect. Ilima stared up into my face and his love was written in his expression. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and he was willing to prove it in front of our friends. I stayed silent for a moment until Hau shouted "You're killing us with the suspense!". Ilima stayed seriously while the rest of us laughed and I looked down lovingly at him.

"Of course I do." I said.

Lillie and Hau started to shout with joy while Ilima slipped the ring onto my finger and swept me into a close embrace. Tears spilled down my cheeks and we kissed passionately which got some howls from Hau. We stayed close to each other for the rest of the night until we parted with our friends. Gladion stood awkwardly in the doorway and it was then I realized how he must have been feeling. It hurt to see his expression which he quickly composed when he saw that I had noticed it.

"Lillie and Hau offered for me to stay with them for a few days and I'm going to take them up on it. I'll come back by when I'm back in town." Gladion said.

I nodded and we hugged. Hau came up to both me and Ilima and hugged us tightly.

"Does this mean you're finally gonna get her into that gorgeous house you've been staying in this whole time?" Haru asked Ilima.

"What house?" I asked, knowing which one it was.

"The one that he bought for the two of you. He was it was too perfect to pass it up." Hau said and Ilima glared daggers at him.

I turned to Ilima. "You bought the house? How long ago?" I asked.

"I had already bought it before I showed it to you." Ilima said sheepishly.

I stared at him in shock and Lillie hurriedly said her good-byes before leaving us alone. I continued to stare at Ilima and he stood his ground. I surprised him by starting to laugh.

"That was months ago." I said.

"Yes." Ilima stated.

"You knew back then?"

"You know that I have."

I smiled and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back and this time, I didn't end the kiss. We made love for most of the night, falling asleep in each others arms. I was finally with someone that wasn't going to leave me and that made me happier than I could express.


End file.
